


The Wedding Planner's Best Man

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Top Jensen Ackles, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding Planner Jared takes on his high school crush, Jensen Ackles’ best friends’ wedding in which he’s the best man. When they see each other again, old feelings are stirred up and couture, cake and confusion ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Planner's Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_meanttobe challenge at live Journal. Art by lightthesparks.
> 
>  

 

When Jared Padalecki decides to take on Jason Manns’ wedding, he doesn’t let the fact that he’ll have to deal with Jensen Ackles, his high school crush, worry him. Because it’s part of the business, since he is the best man.

It’s Monday morning and Jared’s having his first cup of coffee before opening up his shop, Wedding Wonders, your one stop “I do” shop. He flips through his itinerary for the day and sees that the Manns’ wedding party is coming in for their fittings. He glances at the schedule to see who is coming in first, the bride or the groom’s party. It’s the bride and her maids. He breathes a sigh of relief. 

Their colors are champagne and pink; he opens up the doors to the dress racks and starts to pull out dresses and accessories. 

“Gen,” he calls his assistant over. “I need all the bridesmaid dresses in pink and champagne pulled for the Manns’ party.” 

He opens the closet marked wedding dress, pulls out the gown marked Mann and hangs it on the back of a dressing room door marked specifically for the Bride. He removes the dark plastic cover before running his hands down the sides to straighten any creases in the smooth silken fabric. He lets that feeling of smooth silk take him back to his high school Homecoming dance. 

He thinks about how perfect Jensen looked in his soft satiny blue tux and his bow tie was just stunning. He swoons a little when he lets himself remember the kiss they shared behind the gymnasium just before the announcement of Homecoming Queen. How he followed Jensen outside pretending to get some air.

“Great dance,” he says watching Jensen light up his cigarette. 

“Yeah,” he blows the puff of smoke out and looks at Jared. “Jared, right,” he smiles wide and offers him a cigarette.

“Yeah, and no thanks,” he waves the pack away. He’s shocked because he didn’t even realize that Jensen knew he existed let alone knew his name. “Nice bow tie,” he says shyly.

“Uh, thanks,” Jensen fumbles with it. “Danneel picked it out,” he takes another puff of his cigarette. 

“Still, nice.” Jared feels awkward and like a big dork leaning against the wall trying to make conversation with this obviously straight baseball jock.

“I notice you didn’t bring a date,” Jensen says on an exhale, the smoke billowing out of his mouth with each word.

Jared’s nervous and a little embarrassed that he must look lame without a date, he’s also surprised that Jensen Ackles would notice it. “Yeah,” he hangs his head then looks up quickly. “Not because I couldn’t get one,” he’s not going to let Jensen think he’s a total loser.

“No doubt, a good looking guy like you, I’m sure you beat them off with a stick,” he takes another hit and then butts the cigarette out with his heel. 

“Just, choosy is all,” Jared tries to cover. He’s looking Jensen’s broad shoulders over as he runs his hand nervously through his hair and licks his dry lips.

“Obviously,” Jensen rubs the back of his neck and looks down then up at Jared from under his brow. He bites his lower plush lip and kicks the loose gravel gently. He knows about Jared, that fact that he’s gay and all about the crush that he has on him, his baseball buddies won’t let him live it down. He smiles shyly and swallows thickly as he takes notice of Jared’s lean body and he doesn’t want to admit it but he’s attracted to Jared too. He tries hard not to show it because what jock wants that abuse.

“Well,” Jared starts to say as he steps forward to go back inside but Jensen interrupts him by leaning in really close, blocking him in. “Ummm,” he stammers quietly as Jensen puts one hand on the wall alongside his head to brace himself as the other comes up to cradle Jared’s jaw. 

Jared looks into Jensen’s eyes and freezes, takes a long hard swallow then exhales shakily as Jensen’s lips come down on his. It’s soft and warm, not like he ever imagined that it wouldn’t be, but its real this time and not his pillow or his hand but Jensen’s actual lips on his. 

It feels like it’s going on forever, like Jensen will suck the last breath out of him before it’s all over. Jared puts his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and takes a loose hold on his lapel but before he can get purchase, Jensen pulls off. 

“That was nice,” Jensen says coyly with a huge smile on his face, before licking Jared’s taste off of those perfectly pink lips.

Jared’s stunned, he can barely catch his breath and he doesn’t want to let go of Jensen’s lapel. “Very,” he tries to pull Jensen into another kiss.

“Not so fast Romeo,” Jensen looks around. “Yeah,” he says a worried look in those green eyes.

Jared can tell that look, that look of, this was a mistake, a slip up, this isn’t really me, I don’t swing that way, just before they leave in a rush like a frightened antelope. 

And that was exactly what happened next. 

 

“Should I pull the tuxes next Jared?,” Genevieve’s voice breaks Jared’s daydream.

He’s startled out of his daydream. “Uh, yeah,” he quickly fluffs the soft skirt of the wedding dress self consciously and then heads back into his office. 

He closes the door and leans against it, his heart racing as he tries to catch his breath. He runs his hands over his face. _**Stop thinking like this just stop it, Jared.**_ He chastises himself. _**Thinking like this can only bring problems, he probably doesn’t even remember you.**_

There is giggling and gushing as the bride’s dress is modeled. Jared watches quietly with a smile as she turns and curtsies in the mirror. His assistants flutter around her, tucking here and fluffing there. Her bridesmaids are all a twitter at her beauty and the only thing better than the pre primping is the actual day of the wedding when she will be the true Princess for the day. 

They have a few hours before the rowdy guys roll in for their tux fittings. He knows it won’t be anything like the fun fancy of flight when the women have their champagne and tea party to gab about dresses, cakes, flowers and shoes. It will be all testosterone driven talk about the bachelor party and slurs on how the groom is having his last hurrah. 

Not to mention the impending awkwardness of Jensen Ackles.

The door chimes while Jared is in the back getting the tuxedos ready; he hears several male voices talking to his assistant Genevieve. He peeks around the corner, barely looking past the door frame, one eye shyly searching the show room but he can’t see anything and then Genevieve pops around the corner startling him. He straightens up and clears his throat. 

“Mr. Manns, his best man and his groomsmen are here.”

Jared straightens up, runs a hand through his long hair and takes a deep breath. “Thanks Gen,” he says shakily. “Get the other girls from the stockroom; we’ll need more hands for the fittings.” 

“Sure,” she scurries off to get the extra help.

He steps around the corner, all of his confidence pushed forward and he extends his hand to Jason. “Jason,” he says looking the other four men over who are sitting in the white satin chairs drinking the dregs of the champagne left by the women. 

“Let me introduce you to my wedding party,” Jason says turning around. “This is Jensen, my best man.” 

Jensen stands up and smiles wide, his signature sly sexy grin and smiling green eyes make Jared’s knees weak all over again, if he didn’t know better he’d think he was seventeen. 

“Jared,” Jensen says with a knowing tone to his voice.

“Jensen,” he returns the acknowledgement and tries to not let his voice crack in the process. 

Jason introduces the other men but Jared can’t be bothered, his mind is focused on only Jensen.

When Genevieve returns with her helpers Jared quickly sends Jason with Genevieve and tries to push Jensen off on one of the other assistants but he refuses and requests that Jared do his alterations.

“I’m a hard fit, I’d like to know that I have the best hands doing my adjustments,” he smirks at Jared.

Jared doesn’t even have time to think it over, he’s taken off guard and doesn’t want to seem like he’s rejecting anyone. “Alright,” Jared concedes to his request and sends the other two men off with his assistants. 

“Okay Jensen, come this way,” he leads him to a fitting room. He starts to size him up. “I’d say you’re about…,” he steps forward and runs his fingers over Jensen’s broad shoulders as he’s trying very hard to concentrate on the sizing but Jensen’s shoulders are much broader than he remembers them being. 

“You can gage just by touching me,” Jensen smiles as he enjoys Jared’s hands on his body.

“Uh Hmmm,” he continues sizing him up. He runs his hands down Jensen’s firm arms then up his muscular flanks. 

“Don’t you need a measuring tape for this?” Jensen asks, lifting his arms as Jared pushes them up.

“Nope, been doing this long enough to be a good judge of size,” his heart is beating fast; he has to concentrate on his breathing so he doesn’t hyperventilate. “Okay,” he says with confidence then abruptly goes into the back room. Once he’s around the corner and out of sight, he leans against the wall and bites the knuckle of his index finger to keep from passing out. 

He’s taking a few minutes to calm himself but when he hears Jensen walk over to the doorway and call for him, he panics. “You okay in there?” 

Jared quickly contains his emotions and fumbles through the suits grabbing one from the rack before walking out with one of the tuxes. “Now try this one on,” he shoves it in Jensen’s direction. 

Jensen looks at him with a surprised expression. “Okay,” he stammers and feels awkward like he’s being rushed off.

“Should be a pretty close fit,” he pushes Jensen towards the dressing room and closes the door before taking a deep breath. Jared puts his hands over his eyes and slumps into the overstuffed chair in the corner as he makes an inaudible moan of frustration.

“I have to say Jared, you’re pretty good at your business,” Jensen steps out of the dressing room; he’s tugging at his jacket and preening as he models the suit in the three way mirror. Jared looks up; he takes a quick breath, not quite a gasp, as he remembers that eighteen year old boy at prom. He’s as beautiful today in this champagne colored tux with its red bow tie as he was at Prom in that stunning satin blue.

Jared walks over and steps in front of Jensen then starts to fuss with the shoulders. “Fits you pretty well, just a few alterations will be needed,” he turns Jensen around and stands behind him, watching how the fabric spans across his body. He reaches under Jensen’s arms like he’s hugging him from behind to button the two buttons. He watches himself, arms around Jensen, face over his left shoulder and he has the desperate urge to kiss his neck.

Jensen swallows hard as he watches Jared in the mirror, those long arms around him, his chest pressed to his back and he wants to relax into them, let Jared envelope him completely.

Jared clears his throat and removes his arms, then resumes his business by tugging the jacket at the back and smoothing the shoulders over Jensen’s broad frame. He loves the way it looks, how it accentuates Jensen’s broad back and square shoulder, he takes a deep breath then smiles at Jensen in the mirror. “Let me get my pins.” 

Watching as Jared walk into the back room Jensen can’t help but smile at how he’s still as lanky but much taller than in high school. He bites his lip as he thinks about how Jared’s filled out, about his dimples and smiling hazel eyes. He likes how he let his moppy hair grow out into soft locks that he wants to run his fingers through as he kisses him. 

“Now,” he comes out of the back. “Let’s get you fitted,” he’s fumbling with his measuring tape, a pad and a small cushion full of pins. 

His hands smooth over Jensen’s entire torso as he measures and tucks then marks down the lengths. He’s enjoying lingering over Jensen’s chest, almost face to face but he pretends to be all business, not noticing those beautiful green eyes watching him in the mirror. 

“There, that looks good,” Jared slips the jacket off of Jensen’s shoulders then down his arms, barely grazing his fingertips over the back of Jensen’s hands, across his knuckles then past his fingertips. 

Jensen takes a long slow breath as Jared removes the jacket, he’s very aware of the soft grazes over his skin and it makes all the exposed areas tingle with goose bumps. He bites his lower lip as he watches Jared in the mirror and he tries to contain himself.

“Now for the slacks,” he knows what he just said, how he’s going to have to kneel down in front to do the hem properly. He pulls a stool over for Jensen to stand on. “Here, stand on this,” he helps him up on to it then gets down on his knees. He’s staring right into Jensen’s crotch as he tugs on the hem to straighten it out and he can’t help thinking about how many times he’s pictured himself doing this. Not hemming his slacks but kneeling down to pleasure him. He swallows hard, his stomach in knots of passion as his cock tingles with increased blood flow. 

Taking a long thick swallow Jensen tries to make small talk. He tries to look everywhere but down at Jared as he speaks. “So, how long have you owned the shop,” he’s trying so hard to keep his mind distracted from the fact that Jared is on his knees in front of him with his hands moving up the inside of his thighs. 

“Six years,” he looks up at Jensen who is nervously glancing down at him. 

When Jensen’s eyes make contact with Jared, his face turned up, a soft smile across his lips as he answers him, he feels like he might come completely apart inside. His heart races at the position, the way those watery hazel eyes are soft and alluring like they’re seducing him. Then Jared softly licks his lips before he puts a pin between them and makes them taut. Jensen’s cock starts to swell instantly. He coughs with a sudden intake of air.

Jared looks up again. “You alright?” he puts his hands on Jensen’s thighs to steady him on the small stool.

“Uh,” Jensen stammers. “Inhaled my spit is all,” he looks around nervously. “I’m fine,” he makes his thigh muscles tight with the feeling of Jared’s big hands holding them snuggly.

“Need a drink or anything?” he lets go and stands up. 

“Got anything stronger than that champagne?” Jensen smiles mischievously.

“I’m pretty sure I have some Vodka or Tequila back there.”

“Tequila,” Jensen says without hesitation. “And I hope you have limes and salt.”

Jared disappears into the back. 

Jensen steps down and leans against the mirror, he reaches inside of his slacks and adjusts his stiff cock so that it’s not at all apparent. He tries to think of very unsexy things like baseball and walking the dog. It’s not really helping but it’s taking a bit of the edge off anyway.

Fumbling through the mini fridge Jared can’t find any citrus fruit but there is a carton of limeade shoved in the back. He quickly pulls two tumblers down from the cabinet, wets the rims and dusts them with salt, fills them with ice and a few shots of tequila, then adds limeade to top it off and swirls it around with his finger.

“Margaritas,” he says coming out with the drinks then handing one to Jensen. “Sorry they aren’t traditional but, you make due with what you’ve got,” he takes a sip of the makeshift concoction.

“Mmmm,” Jensen tips his glass in Jared’s direction then takes a drink. “Refreshing,” he licks the saltiness from his lips. 

“Not too bad,” Jared smiles, there is salt at the corner of his mouth. 

Jensen smiles shyly then steps forward. “You have a little something,” he puts his thumb up to the corner of Jared’s mouth and slowly wipes it away. “There, that’s better,” he lets the pad of his thumb graze through Jared’s dimple before trailing over his jaw line.

They’re gaze is locked, neither saying a word but Jared’s cheeks are blushed pink; his mouth pursed in a tight smile and his heart is fluttering with a nervous anticipation. Jensen’s hand comes up to cup his jaw and Jared tilts his head down into the touch, letting his face be cradled in the warm palm. “Isn’t this where you kiss me, again,” Jared says softly, his eyes coming back up to meet Jensen’s again.

“You remember that,” Jensen’s voice is husky and a sinister smile turns up at the corners of his mouth.

“How could I forget,” Jared’s eyes narrow seductively and he gives Jensen a sly smirk.

“Good to know I’m memorable,” he leans in and softly kisses him, his tongue slipping out to taste Jared’s willing mouth, it’s salty with a hint of lime. 

Jared’s fisting Jensen’s shirt as he tries to pull him closer as they kiss. He loves the soft wetness, how Jensen takes gentle control and it all takes him back to their first kiss. He lets himself get lost in it, lets the soft sucking send waves of warm excitement rushing over him and he catches himself pressing into Jensen’s hip. He gets worried and starts to pull away but Jensen wraps his arms tight around Jared’s waist so he can push back into the grinding. 

They stumble backwards into the wall, Jared leaning heavy against it as Jensen pushes into him, their bodies moving in a serpentine fashion as they make out. 

“ Fuck,” Jensen says breathlessly as he moves his mouth from Jared’s, to mouth along his strong jaw.

“Absolutely,” Jared answers while tilting his head to give Jensen more area to work with. He’s moved his hands from Jensen’s shirt to his upper arms, gripping those long fingers around the flexing muscles. “Tell me why we didn’t do this before” he moans softly into Jensen’s ear.

“Because I was pretending to be straight,” he confesses as he digs his fingers into the top of Jared’s ass to pull him even closer. “Thank god I’m over that phase,” he chuckles before sucking at the hollow of Jared’s throat just under his shirt collar. 

Throwing his head back and sliding his hand up to clutch at Jensen’s head, Jared moans a little louder, his body reacting to Jensen’s mouth. “Oh god,” he says through gritted teeth.

They’re going at it hot and heavy when Jared hears a woman’s voice through the haze of his own heavy breathing and pounding heart.

“Jared,” Genevieve says as she rounds the corner to the dressing area.

Jared pushes Jensen away, quickly straightens his suit, and wipes the saliva from his mouth then steps forward. “Yes Gen,” he’s still visibly flushed and sweaty.

“Everyone is finished with their fitting,” she looks at him with a confused look, then over at Jensen who is acting flustered.

“Fine,” he turns her around to head out the door. “I’ll be out in a minute, we’re done here,” he rushes her through the door then quickly shuts it.

“But my slacks,” Jensen says pushing his hips forward to accentuate the bulge in them.

“As much as I’d love to take care of that, right now,” Jared pushes the bangs away from his forehead exasperatedly. “We just can’t.” He turns the lock on the door again. “Not here,” he stops mid sentence and thinks about what he’s doing. He’s letting Jensen Ackles get back into his head and he hasn’t even been in his life for an entire day yet only a mere, he looks at his watch, two hours. He’s flustered and confused; he steps around Jensen then turns and looks into those green eyes again. “Not.. just.. not sure. I mean,” he pulls his business card out of his pocket and shoves it into Jensen’s hand. “Take the pants off, I have enough info to finish the other leg and I’ll be in touch,” he quickly disappears into the back.

Jensen strips down and hangs the trousers on the dressing room door. “I’m going now,” he calls into the back room. He peeks inside looking for Jared. “Gonna go now,” he reiterates. 

“Okay,” Jared calls from the back. He doesn’t come out; he stays hidden in the racks, clutching them like they’re his safety bar. 

“Alright,” Jensen’s a bit confused, he’s not sure what’s happening and he hears his friends leaving, so he heads out to the sales room.

 

Everyone is busy, the dresses and tuxes are ready for the final fittings. The cake will be ready for delivery in three days and all of the flowers arrangements will be delivered tomorrow.

Jared has tried not to think about Jensen, tried really hard, but he hasn’t made it easy since he’s called every day since the fitting. To be honest, Jared hasn’t spoken to him, lets it go to voicemail because he knows if he talks to him, it’s over, he won’t be able to focus and he’ll give in to any demand he has. So, the fact that he’s coming in for his final fitting today, has Jared’s nerves on edge.

When Jensen arrives he asks for Jared who is in the back room preparing things. 

Genevieve tells him that Jensen Ackles is here for his fitting, Jared sighs. “Why don’t you take care of him, I’m busy,” he doesn’t even look up.

“He asked specifically for you,” she filters through the tuxes and pulls Jensen’s out. 

“I’m busy,” he reiterates with a disgusted look.

“Fine, I’ll handle it.”

She walks up to Jensen who is looking out the window and chatting on his cell phone. “Mr. Ackles,” she says quietly.

He turns around and smiles, puts one finger up and bids good-bye to the person on the phone. “Yes,” he says cheerily. 

“Mr. Padalecki is busy so I’ll have to do your final fitting,” she holds out his tuxedo. 

Jensen looks around with furrowed brow. “You told him it was me, right,” he purses his mouth with the question.

“Yes, he said he was busy and I should handle this,” she tries to hand him the tux again.

“Where is he?” Jensen starts to the back of the shop.

Genevieve runs after him, her small body jumping in front of him to block him from going into the storage room. “You can’t go in there,” she holds her arms out bracing herself against the doorway. “You’ll have to take your tuxedo and try it on over there,” she quickly points to the dressing rooms and then replaces her hand. Her big brown eyes open wide with a serious gaze and her mouth pulls tight into a stern line.

Jensen laughs. “Protector,” he says before taking the suit bag from her hand. “This way,” he points and then heads off after she nods yes.

He slips on the tux, adjusts the jacket and loves the fit. He admires himself in the three way mirror and wishes Jared was out here to see it. He gets a sly look and cocks his eyebrow then bends down and folds the hem of his right leg up above his ankle, nice and neat. He smiles at the hiked up hem, changes expressions to a disgruntled customer face and storms out of the dressing room where Genevieve is still blocking the back room entrance.

“Seriously, what the hell,” he points to the hiked up hem. “I knew it, I knew when he didn’t measure both legs that something was going to go wrong,” he huffs and stares angrily into the storage room. “I want to see him now,” he burst out, voice booming into the back.

Jared can hear him, wonders what’s wrong and takes a deep breath before making his way to the front. He sees Genevieve blocking the entrance to the back room and he steps up behind her. 

“What’s wrong,” he says worriedly. 

“What’s wrong,” Jensen huffs. “This is what’s wrong,” he points to his pants leg. 

Jared makes a surprised face. “What,” he moves Genevieve out of the way and steps up. 

“You’re going to make this right,” Jensen says trying not to laugh.

“Of course, of course,” Jared’s voice is soft as he tries to console Jensen’s anger. He bends down to check the hem and sees that it’s not a mistake but it’s been folded up higher. He looks up at Jensen who is looking down at him with a soft smile.

“I had to get you out of the back some how,” he touches Jared’s shoulder.

“It’s okay Gen, I’ll take care of this,” he waits until she leaves then shuts the door. “I need to be professional.”

“I thought we got past that during the first visit,” he pulls Jared close.

“We can’t,” he pulls away. “I just, it’s been years and it was one kiss, one kiss that must have meant nothing to you or you wouldn’t have…”

“What, went back in to my date, went off to college, moved away from here and try to cope with who I really was? Listen Jared, I wasn’t ready back then. Hell, I was a teenager who barely had his head on straight let alone was ready to come out of the closet to my Christian family,” he puts his hand on Jared’s back. “Yeah, I’ve been around since and sure you weren’t my only school boy crush but you were the first and only one I ever kissed and that was hard for me to do,” his eye start to well up with emotion.

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” he knows that he did, he knows that Jensen has been the one that got away, the only one he ever thought he might have had a shot with and his one small regret.

“When Jason called me to come back for the wedding you want to know what the first thing I thought about was,” he looks into Jared’s watery hazel eyes.

“What?”

“I wonder if Jared Padalecki still lives there.” 

Jared’s heart sinks fast to his stomach and he can barely breathe. “I, I.. don’t know what to say,” he can barely think let alone form a sentence that might make sense, be able to tell him that all he’s done since he read Jensen’s name on the groomsmen list was dream of kissing him again and having this amazing life with him. 

“You don’t have to say anything; I just want you to know that, that kiss did mean something to me. It meant a lot to me at the time and who knows, if you hadn’t been a freshman and me a senior it might have blossomed at some point. Maybe you would have been the one to get me to come out, but we’ll never know that because that wasn’t how it was, it is what it is, two guys who like each other still fighting against their urges.” 

“I don’t want to fight it. God I don’t want to fight it,” he leans into Jensen’s touch.

“Then come with me to the bachelor party tonight. The guys are gonna do some low key party thing, eat bad bar food, play some tunes, get drunk and then crash. The last big hurrah,” he moves his hands around Jared’s waist.

“Think they wouldn’t mind?” 

“I doubt it, besides; this may be our only chance to go out before I leave.”

“I guess, I’m in,” he hugs Jensen.

“I bet we’re probably the first guys to ever have their first date at a bachelor party,” he laughs.

“Then it will be a night of firsts,” Jared says with a huge smile.

There is a pile of clothes on the bed, Jared’s putting product through his wet hair as he’s debating the first date shave or not to shave stubble controversy. He feels the barely there stubble and decides not to shave.

He smells several of his aftershaves but then decides on the Anarchy Axe body spray. “All over is better than just on my face,” he thinks. He sprays himself from head to toe before coughing from the heavily scented cloud surrounding him.

It’s almost time for Jensen to pick him up so he gets dressed. He’s wearing a blue polo shirt, skinny jeans and black worn hipster boots. He checks out his outfit in the mirror, runs his fingers through his hair and pops up the collar on his shirt before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Jensen’s nervous, he keeps checking his hair in the mirror about every few minutes or so, he smoothes the sides then rubs his hand down over his freshly shaved face just making sure that there’s no sharp stubble. He straightens out his grey button down shirt before grabbing his keys and leaving the hotel room.

It’s just a short drive to Jared’s house. Everything in this town is a short drive from everything else; makes Jensen remember why he left when he was eighteen.

When he pulls up in front of Jared’s little brick house with its white picket fence and long evergreen hedge, he snickers to himself. He thinks about his own loft in Dallas with its industrial windows and minimalist decor. His life is such a far cry from this little hick town mentality but Jared’s making him happy that he came back, at least for a visit.

 

The doorbell rings and Jared tries not to look like he’s rushing but he is rushing to answer it. 

“Hey,” he has a huge smile as he greets Jensen. “Come on in,” he steps back. “I just need to get my jacket.”

“I wasn’t sure if I should bring flowers or something since it’s a first date,” he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“It’s cool, but you buy the first drinks,” Jared jokes.

“Of course,” Jensen laughs. “Chivalry isn’t dead yet.”

They meet the rest of the guys outside of the bar, Jason is blindfolded and he’s making them swear that it’s not a strip club that they’ve brought him to. 

They’ve rented out their favorite bar from back when they used to play in the band together, before Jason’s solo career. When they go in, they take the blindfold off. The stage is set up for a band, there is a bartender behind the bar, where the drinks are already paid for, a buffet table full of classic bar food and the jukebox is free tonight. 

Jared feels like the odd man out, he didn’t really know Jason, doesn’t know any of the guys here but Jensen and they are actually on their first date. An awkward situation if he’s ever been in one. 

The guys play a few songs while Jared and Jensen watch them. “We used to have so much fun back in the day,” Jensen says bobbing his head to the rockabilly beat.

“I bet, having friends in a band would have been so cool,” Jared drinks the last of his beer. 

“Want another beer,” Jensen asks getting up. 

“Sure,” he watches Jensen walking to the bar. “Hurry back,” he says enjoying the view.

He brings back two beers and two whiskey chasers. “Hope you can handle some of the hard stuff, I like my whiskey,” he says downing the shot then taking a long drink of beer.

Jared smiles timidly. He’s not a big drinker, matter of fact, he’s kind of a lightweight but he downs the whiskey and makes a terrible face.

“Drink the beer, it helps sooth the burn,” Jensen says pushing the beer into his hand.

Jared takes a few long swallows then gives a halfhearted smile. “Better,” his words are choked with the sting still lingering in the back of his throat.

“You’ll get used to it,” Jensen pats him on the back.

An hour later they’re all sitting around having drinks, eating hot wings and onion rings, laughing and talking about the good old days. 

“So Jen, gonna come up and play a few with us for old times sake,” Jason asks as he finishes the last of his beer.

“Nah, I haven’t played in years,” he’s lying, he plays every night.

“Come on, we’re all rusty here but Jason,” the other guys egg him on.

“Oh, alright,” Jensen caves in and they head up to the stage.

Jared watches as Jensen slowly strums the guitar to several slow songs then joins Jason on the vocals of a few others. He didn’t know he played the guitar or could sing for that matter. He’s enjoying the way he looks at him while he plays the love songs, it’s like he’s being serenaded. 

The liquor flows as the stories and crude jokes fly. They’re giving Jason a true send off into married life. Jensen stands up and holds out his beer. 

“Time for the obligatory toast.” They all groan. “Come on, I’m the best man, it’s my duty,” Jensen clears his throat. “Now I know I’m the last man standing in this group, the last one not to get weighed down by a ball and chain,” he’s interrupted.

“More like a pair of balls,” they all laugh.

“That’s true too,” Jensen chuckles. “But let me say this, marriage is going to be good on you Jason, you have a good woman and a job that keeps you apart for months on end. I can’t see you getting tired of each other very fast.” Everyone laughs. “So I raise my beer to you my friend, salute.” They all drink to the toast.

Jared’s more than a bit tipsy; he can barely make it out the door when they’re leaving. Jensen is holding him up as they get to the car. 

“That was a nice toast,” Jared’s words are slurred.

“Thanks,” Jensen helps him into the front seat. 

“No, I mean it,” he touches Jensen’s face.

“I know,” Jensen thinks the whiskey shots were too much for Jared.

“You were so sexy on stage,” Jared’s touching Jensen’s thigh. “You have a sexy voice too,” he’s groping him like a groupie.

“I haven’t played in front of anyone in years,” Jensen likes the feel of Jared’s hand on his thigh. He licks his lips and glances over at Jared who is giving him a wide relaxed grin. 

“I had such a good time,” Jared’s moving his hand up Jensen’s thigh. “I didn’t think I would but, yeah, I did,” his dimples get deeper as he bites his lower lip, his eyes dropping to his hand as he watches his fingers slip into the crease above Jensen’s thigh at his groin. He rubs them back and forth while putting pressure with his knuckles on the bulge growing inside of Jensen’s jeans. 

“I’m glad,” Jensen’s brain has gone south, his breathing is a bit uneven and he’s trying really hard to concentrate on driving. He clears his throat and adjusts his hips.

Jared’s not talking; he’s unbuckling his seat belt and sliding as far as he can next to Jensen without straddling the gear shift. His hand’s slipped over Jensen’s crotch and he’s cupping his balls as he gently squeezes them. He puts a long arm awkwardly around Jensen’s shoulders and gives a breathy chuckle before leaning in to softly suckle his earlobe. 

“Mmmm,” Jensen exhales on the sound. He loves the wet sloppy sounds Jared’s making, the way it feels as its sending tingles throughout his body. He wants to tilt his head slightly so that Jared can have access to his neck but he’s driving and he can feel himself loosing control. “This is amazing but,” he whimpers a bit when Jared rubs over his throbbing cock. “Oh fuck Jared,” he swallows hard, his eyes going half lidded as he sinks into the feeling.

Suddenly the car swerves and goes off of the pavement. Jared falls back against his seat and Jensen quickly recovers to get them back on the road.

“Whoa,” Jared’s laughing as he tries to resume his position. “Dangerous, I like it.”

“I’d love to do this Jared,” he puts his arm down and guards himself as Jared snakes his hand across the median. “But, if we are taking this any farther, we need to get back safely first,” he reaches over and takes Jared’s hand, squeezes it, then pulls it up to his mouth and kisses his fingertips. 

Jared chuckles against the soft warm kiss; he tips his hand and cups Jensen’s jaw with his palm. “This, is happening. I’ve waited too long and besides, I don’t think I can hold out much longer,” he rubs at his crotch. “I’m so hot for you right now,” his words are a little slurred as he grinds into his own palm.

Jensen swallows hard as he watches Jared’s hand; he debates on pulling over and taking care of this situation right now or finishing the last few miles to Jared’s house. He bites his lower lip in anticipation as he pushes down on the accelerator and hopes that Jared can hold out for five more minutes. 

When the car stops in front of the house Jared doesn’t waste any time, he stretches his long leg over the center console and positions himself between Jensen and the steering wheel. He’s got his hands clasped behind Jensen’s neck as he leans in and claims his mouth with a sloppy wet drunken kiss. Jensen’s hands come up to clutch onto Jared’s hips, he digs his fingers into the tight denim as they press into the deep grooves at Jared’s hip bones. 

“God,” Jared moans, his hips starting to rotate over Jensen’s lap. “You’re so muscular,” he grinds down harder, his thighs squeezing Jensen’s legs with each pass over his crotch. 

“You smell so fucking good,” Jensen’s face is buried in Jared’s chest. He struggles to arch up into Jared’s motions. “Unh, feels so good,” he licks a wet stripe over Jared’s long neck, up to his jaw and nips at the jut. He’s impossibly hard and he knows for sure that Jared is too. “Shouldn’t we take this inside,” he mumbles into the deep hollow of Jared’s throat as he sucks at it.

Jared is lost in his manipulations, his body rocking over Jensen’s, his hips sliding over the bulge in Jensen’s jeans, hard cock throbbing, heart pounding and the feel of Jensen’s warm mouth on his throat has him in a fog of ecstasy. He’s bent over, his back against the roof of the economy car; his fingers are digging into the back of the head rest for purchase as he increases his speed. “Wanna,” he’s panting, his words are broken and breathless. “Make you,” he grunts with each thrust. “Feel so good.”

“Yes,” Jensen’s voice is needy, his hands have moved up Jared’s back, he’s clutching onto his thick flanks as he helps to guide him with his thrusts. “Please,” he closes his eyes and sinks into the seat, his whole body thrumming with the feeling.

Moving faster, hips thrusting and grinding, their hard cocks are sliding and smashing over each other. Jared arches his hips and rotates them, comes down hard on Jensen’s lap, then pulls back to make another pass when he pushes hard into the steering wheel, the horn blares and startles both of them. Jensen jerks upward, pushing Jared into the button even harder and it continues to blare. 

The neighbors’ front porch light comes on; Jensen shoves Jared off of his lap, the horn stops its loud noise and he ducks down. Jared is half in his seat half on the floor laughing; his body is doubled over, head resting on Jensen’s lap. The porch light goes off. 

“I think we should take this inside,” Jensen sits up and starts to open his door.

“Indeed,” he reaches over and squeezes Jensen’s thigh. “I want to get naked,” Jared starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“Not here,” Jensen stops Jared and opens his car door. “Come on,” he climbs out.

Jared starts to climb over to the driver’s side. 

“No, your door,” Jensen points at Jared’s side.

“Nonsense, you’re on this side,” he pulls himself over the seat and stumbles as he’s climbing out. “There, see,” he leans in and gives Jensen a peck on the cheek. 

Jensen shakes his head as Jared leans into him. “Drunk you is quite dramatic,” he pulls Jared in for a full kiss.

“Pfffft,” Jared flails his arms. “I’m not dramatic,” he touches the tip of Jensen’s nose. “I’m just..” he trails off. “Home,” he grabs Jensen’s hand and starts up the walkway. 

When they get to the door Jared fumbles for his keys, he can’t get it into the lock so he drops them on the ground. “Bedrooms are overrated, lets do it outside,” he lunges at Jensen and shoves him against the side of the house. “This could be fun,” he’s sliding down Jensen’s body as he falls to his knees.

“Uh, Jared,” he’s trying to stop him from opening his zipper. “I don’t think your neighbors want to,” he feels Jared’s fingers breach the zipper opening and fumble inside of his boxers. He swallows hard. “Jared,” it’s a breathy whisper as Jared pulls out his semi hard cock and puts his hot wet lips on it. He grabs Jared’s shoulders and squeezes; he’s torn with the thought of getting a blow job right here or stopping him. He lets Jared lick a wet stripe over the head of his cock. It’s getting harder by the second as Jared’s warm wet mouth seduces him. “Oh god,” his head falls back against the house and the thud brings him to his senses. 

He looks down at the top of Jared’s head. “Let’s go inside,” his voice is a rough whisper as Jared sinks down on his cock. “This feels good but, it’ll be better inside,” he’s lightly pushing on Jared’s shoulders. “Don’t you think?” Jared’s hot mouth is moving up and down his cock all wet, warm and amazing. 

Jared pulls off and looks up with serious eyes. “If you think so,” he picks up the keys and hands them to Jensen. “Here ya go.”

He takes a second to semi tuck himself back inside of his jeans, and then takes a deep breath before unlocking the door. Jared goes in then turns around, grabs Jensen by the shirt collar and yanks him inside.

“This inside enough for you,” he shoves Jensen against the wall grinds into him, runs his hand along Jensen’s jaw up the side of his face then behind his head to pull him forward so he has a better angle to kiss him. “I’ve waited forever for this,” he says before claiming his mouth.

Jensen lets his hand roam over Jared’s back, down his flanks to his slow moving hips and then settle on his ass. His hands cup each rounded cheek as he pulls him in with each hard push. He’s kissing Jared, running his tongue along the bottom of Jared’s lip, letting the wet smooth skin tickle the tip as he tastes him. “Mmmm,” he moans at the warmth, the taste of whiskey and citrus still lingering there.

Their bodies are moving in rhythm now, slow grinding against each other and Jared’s impossibly hard. “I want you,” he mutters through the kiss. 

“Never would have guessed,” Jensen snickers as he moves back to look into Jared’s glassy hazel eyes. 

“Maybe this will give you a clue,” he reaches down and cups Jensen’s cock then squeezes. “Nice and stiff,” he says through gritted teeth. 

“Easy Jared,” Jensen moans at the touch. “I’d like to keep it attached, I’m quite fond of it,” he chuckles but presses into Jared’s huge palm.

“I want more,” Jared’s kissing down Jensen’s neck, smelling his woodsy aftershave as he goes along. He feels Jensen’s knees go weak and takes advantage of it dragging him to the floor and lying down over him, pinning him down with his long body. “That’s better,” he says as he moves his hand up between them, rucking up Jensen’s shirt, his big hand feeling the hot heaving flesh of Jensen’s muscular torso. “I want to taste every inch of you,” he’s nibbling at Jensen’s neck again.

“Fucking amazing,” Jensen’s pulling Jared’s shirt up, exposing his long muscular back. “Have to get you naked,” he’s trying to pull it over Jared’s head. 

“Here,” Jared sits up, pulls his shirt off and then Jansen’s. “Now for the bottoms,” he giggles. He stands up and strips down, his naked body towering over Jensen who is desperately shimmying out of his jeans as he watches Jared.

“You’re like a Greek God,” he bites his lip as his eyes rake over Jared’s long hard muscled body. His cock falling heavy, the flushed head leaking and Jensen can’t wait to taste it. He pulls up on his knees and grabs Jared’s hips then without ceremony devours it. 

“Fuck me,” Jared moans. His knees go weak and he clutches the edge of a counter beside him. His other hand wraps around the back of Jensen’s neck and he helps to guide him as he sloppily, yet expertly sucks his cock. 

He takes only half of it at first, it’s long, probably the longest he’s ever had but Jensen doesn’t mind, he has no gag reflex so he can take it deep. He works his way to the base, lets it slide back through his mouth, over his flat thick tongue and breach his throat. He can’t swallow, can’t take a breath, but he still lets the feeling of the head arouse him. He pulls back, sucks up the shaft and tugs at the underside of the head with his lips. He looks up at Jared who is barely able to stand from intoxication of both drink and Jensen’s mouth. He’s watching him with hooded eyes, his long hair hanging down framing his face as he smiles a contented grin. 

“You’re so beautiful with my cock between those lips,” he says quietly, his hand squeezing Jensen’s neck gently.

Jensen wants to say something, wants to smile, wants to tell Jared how long he’s dreamed of doing this to him but he doesn’t, just takes a long slow breath through his nose then closes his eyes and moves down over Jared’s prick again, and again, and again. His mouth is filling with spit and Jared’s mumbling unintelligible words, the grip getting tighter around his neck and he knows Jared’s close. He picks up the speed adding his hand to help as he shortens his bobs for faster thrusts. 

“Oh God, Jensen,” Jared’s leaning on the counter now; he’s bent over his arm the only thing holding him up. He tries to swallow but his mouth is dry from panting, the saliva a thick paste on his tongue. “Gonna,” he says, his body getting tense, his fingers feeling like they’re digging into Jensen’s neck with great force.

He pulls off, spits hard on Jared’s cock and starts to jerk him with both hands. Jensen sits back on his heels. He’s waiting for it, waiting for Jared to paint his face with the pearly white jizz. 

“Arrghhh,” Jared comes. His cock pulsing, his belly muscles tight as he spews forth thick ribbons of come onto Jensen, who is aiming it towards his open mouth. It’s a pretty sight, Jensen’s pink lips, freckled cheeks and green doe eyes taking everything he has to give him, wearing it and eating it like he’s in love with it or can’t get enough of it. 

Each warm string of come hits Jensen, his hand still pumping Jared even after the last pearly drop oozes out and paints his tongue. He smiles, leans up and sucks the head, tongues the relaxed slit, coaxing every last drop out. He opens his mouth, full of shiny white release to show Jared before swallowing it. 

Jared falls to his knees, his body shaking from the intense orgasm. He pushes Jensen back, kisses him and tastes his own spunk; he’s smearing the remains between them. “Never wanted you to stop,” he’s moving Jensen’s hand above his head as he intertwines their fingers. “Gonna show you how I say thank you,” he’s moving down Jensen’s body, his hands letting go as they slip across his palms, down his arms and across his chest. “Want to make you feel so damned good,” his head is spinning from the orgasm and probably the alcohol too. 

Jensen closes his eyes, lets the feeling of Jared’s body envelope him. 

He’s snaking down over Jensen, his tongue caressing the thick lines of muscle over his abdomen as he makes his way to his cock. It’s thick, not huge but bigger than average and Jared blows a slow breath over the head. Jensen gasps and arches his hips. Jared loves it, does it again and watches Jensen’s reaction all over again. “Love that,” he says quietly as he positions himself over Jensen to suck him down.

He starts slow, suckles at the head, lets Jensen start to moan and grind his hips slightly before he sinks down farther. His tongue stroking the underside, slithering over the thick vein, feeling it pulse under his manipulations. 

“Christ,” Jensen wants to grab Jared’s head and shove it down, end this slow torturous pleasure but he doesn’t, just lies there, hand over his head, body stretched out like he’s on a rack and lets Jared have his way with him.

Sliding down farther, Jared takes Jensen deeper; he’s filling up his mouth, so full he can barely keep from scraping him with his teeth if he goes any deeper. He tilts his head and pushes Jensen’s cock head into his cheek. Jensen bucks with approval. Jared does it again, this time harder, pushing his cheek out and rubbing the head over the slick smooth tissue inside. Jensen bucks again and moans. He knows what he’s doing is good but he wants great. 

 

Jared tries to take Jensen deeper but he gags, it’s too thick for his throat and no amount of prep is going to get him past his tonsils. He sits up, pumps Jensen with one hand, while he spits on his other hand. He rubs the thick saliva through his ass cheeks then turns around and puts Jensen’s fat cock between them. He holds it in place as he starts to move up and down. Slow at first, nice and slow but then a bit faster as he goes along.

Jensen’s watching he loves seeing it, Jared’s tight ass folded around his cock, the glistening spit lubing it up. He reaches down and squeezes Jared’s cheeks tighter around his cock and joins in, pumping with each thrust of Jared’s hips.

“Jesus,” he moans, his heart beating fast. “Such a fucking perfect ass,” he’s watching the sinuous muscles of Jared’s back move as he braces himself on his thighs for purchase. “Wanna see your face,” he’s half sitting up now, his body resting on one elbow as he writhes slowly under Jared’s weight. 

Jared turns and looks over his shoulder. “Want me to turn around,” he’s breathing hard from the soft tantalizing tickle that Jensen’s head is making as it passes over his hole.

“Fuck yeah,” Jensen says in a breathy needy tone.

Turning around Jared repositions himself so that he’s sliding over Jensen’s cock again, his ass needing more lube so he spits several times again and rubs it over Jensen’s sensitive cock. 

He moans with pleasure.

They’re bodies are slithering together. Jared’s hips are moving in a serpentine wave over Jensen’s cock, as it lays trapped over his belly while Jared’s ass cheeks slide over it. Jared’s balls are caressing the shaft all the way to the head with each pass from root to tip. 

Jared’s hands are on Jensen’s shoulders as he uses them for leverage. He’s staring into Jensen’s sleepy green eyes. He loves his flushed pale cheeks, spattered with freckles and his spiky hair is wet with sweat. His plush pink lips are bruised red from being bitten as he stifles back hard loud grunts and his brow is knit with a passionate grimace. 

Jared is in love with him, he knows it now, has always known it but right now, right this instant, he knows it more than ever. He’s moving faster, his body not even bothered that the lube has since rubbed in and only the tiniest bit of precum and sweat is easing the friction between them. 

Jensen reaches up and holds on to Jared’s arms. “I’m ready, want to come, need it,” he’s pleading. Jared’s sweaty and his cheeks are flushed. His long hair is hanging down in damp tendrils. Jensen thinks he’s beautiful. His hazel eyes are glassy, his body tense and determined as it moves with the sole purpose of pleasing him. He wants to be buried in his body forever, be part of him, and never let him go, never leave him and never be away from him ever again. He feels the deep burn in his groin, his balls are pulling up and his stomach feels like a swirling pool of heat. He’s ready to come. He instinctively bucks harder into Jared, his cock roughly moving between the barely wet flesh of Jared’s ass cheeks. 

Jared’s cock is hard again; it’s leaking and aching to come. He feels Jensen’s hand taking hold of it as they swivel and grind, rotate and couple together. Jensen’s hand is a loose grip letting Jared pump into it with each hip thrust. It feels good, almost intoxicating and almost too much for him to take but he wants it none the less.

They’re moving together, ebb and flow at a fast pace when Jensen feels himself release. He shoots hot between Jared’s cheeks and over his balls as he enjoys the purposeful way he’s rocking his body over him, the jizz easing the way between them. He grips onto Jared’s arms with one hand and feels Jared ooze weakly onto his palm as they slow their speed to a meaningful grind.

“Ung, Jared,” he’s barely able to speak; his fingers are digging into Jared’s upper arm. He can feel his nails biting in but he can’t stop it, can’t control the tense need to make every muscle he has stone ridged. 

Jared falls forward, spent and covered in come. He’s heaving; his body is so satiated that he can’t even think about moving. Jensen’s relaxing now and Jared loves how he can feel each muscle let go. How Jensen’s cock is going flaccid and softening between them. He smiles at him, kisses him softly on the lips and then lays his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he mumbles through the after glow and haze of whiskey coursing through his system at high speed.

“No, thank you,” Jensen’s fingers are tangled in Jared’s soft damp hair. He’s coming down from his orgasm and all he can think about is sleep, even if it is on a welcome mat, inside a front door hallway. Jared’s his blanket and he’s completely content with that. 

 

When Jared wakes up in the morning or early afternoon, he’s not quite sure at this point. He’s not sure how he got on the sofa because he’s doesn’t remember much after passing out with Jensen on the floor.

He sits up, stretches and yawns, his head is pounding and his mouth is dry. He smells coffee, coffee he is sure he hasn’t made. He figures Jensen is in the kitchen, possibly enjoying a cup and reading the paper because this is what happens in his fantasies once they’ve settled into domestic life. 

He’s still naked and his clothes are in a pile on the coffee table. He slips on his jeans and pads barefoot out to the kitchen. He cautiously turns the corner, fully expecting to see Jensen but all he sees is a note taped to the coffee maker. 

Jared,  
Sorry, had to run, rehearsal’s today and the wedding dinner. See you later. I’ll call. Jen  
After several cups of coffee and a handful of headache pills Jared knows he has to go into work and have everything made ready for delivery to the wedding party. 

He grabs a quick shower and throws on a very unconventional outfit of a polo shirt and jeans before running out the door with wet hair.

He calls Gen on the short drive in to the shop to make sure they’ve started preparing things. She might be a bit ticked at him for being so late but she maintains a professional attitude with just a slight edge of sarcasm.

It’s two fifteen when Jensen peeks at his watch. He’s already been here for two hours as they go through the wedding pomp and circumstance. He can’t seem to concentrate even though as best man, he’s playing a big role too. 

He just can’t seem to stop thinking about Jared. 

 

There are dress bags and corsage boxes strewn about when Jared walks into the shop. Gen is on the phone with the flower shop demanding to know where the bouquets are and the other two girls are flitting about putting shoes into boxes then tagging them.

“Okay girls,” Jared says throwing down his cell phone and drinking the last of his coffee before pitching the cup. “Its wedding prep time,” he swishes through the two racks lined with empty suit and dress bags. “Let’s get this done.”

They’re working fast as Jared gently stuffs the bags with each bridal party dress. The flowers arrived just minutes before and each tiny wrist corsage is packed and labeled. The pink carnations and soft white rose interlaced with babies breath is a perfect combination to the barely pink satin sleeveless bridal party gowns. 

He’s pulling out the tuxes and bagging them up when he comes to Jensen’s. He takes a minute and smells the collar, his aftershave still lingering on the silken shirt. His heart flutters and he wants to bury himself in the memory of last night. He zips up the bag and tags the deep red rose boutonnière.

The last thing to be done is the Bride’s dress. He smoothes the silky fabric and gently rolls the creamy white tulle train into the bottom of the dress bag. He gently lays the veil in the box, adjusting the silken floral tiara so it won’t be crushed. The last thing is the bridal bouquet. The red, pink and white roses bound by a thick bow of cream colored silk. It’s exquisite. He wraps it gently in tissue paper and puts it into the box.

He loads the delivery van so everything can be taken to the church tonight.

Once Jared has a moment to himself he’s relaxing with a nice glass of wine. He keeps thinking about last night, how fast it all went and he’s starting to wonder if he didn’t rush into things too quickly.

He worries that with Jensen living in Dallas while he’s here in Austin they won’t see each other or worse, it was a one night stand just to get out old high school crush feelings.

One glass of wine turns into three as Jared thinks about how he’s not the kind of guy who has one night stands. How he doesn’t rush into things and long distance relationships never work out. 

 

Once rehearsals are over, Jensen sneaks off to call Jared. He’s excited to talk to him, can’t wait to see him again and thinks about the fact that there are three hours until the wedding dinner that he can sneak off to rendezvous with him. 

Jared’s pouring himself a fourth glass of wine when his cell goes off. He looks at the caller ID, its Jensen. He hesitates, then takes a deep breath before hitting ignore. He can’t talk to him right now. He’s not sure how he feels about last night and until he knows for sure what he wants, he shouldn’t be letting him tease him and tempt him with more sex.

Jared’s voicemail comes on. “ _You’ve reached Jared, now leave a message and I’ll call you back_.” Jensen frowns but leaves a message. “Can’t wait to see you later, call me, the dinner isn’t until seven, would love to see you.”

The voicemail message icon blinks on the screen and Jared can’t bring himself to listen to it.

Later that night they’re setting things up at the church, hanging the baskets of silken flowers on the pews, stringing up the floral garland and putting the arch of flower pillars on the altar. 

Jared’s putting the racks in each of the dressing rooms when his phone goes off. Its Jensen again, he hits ignore and tries to excuse it because he’s too busy and can’t talk.

 

Jensen stops by the shop but Jared’s not there, so he tries to call him again, and again it goes to voicemail. He’s concerned but leaves another message. 

“Hey, stopped by the shop, would love to see you again before seven, call me.” When he hangs up, he’s feeling a bit crestfallen over the fact that Jared’s not answering his calls.

The phone goes off three more times, each time its Jensen and each time he lets it go to voicemail. 

It’s nine o’clock and the wedding dinner is breaking up, Jensen checks his phone for a call from Jared but nothing. He’s not sure what happened, he can’t be so busy that he doesn’t have a minute to answer his phone. He decides to let it go and just head back to the hotel for the night, maybe Jared is too busy or at least that’s what he’s telling himself.

Jared finishes the catering call, the decorating of the reception hall and oversees the cake delivery. He’s ready to head home and fall into bed.

He’s makes himself a sandwich since he’s starving. He’s eating at the counter, he sees Jensen’s note taped to the coffee maker and he pulls his phone out of his pocket. He thumbs over the missed calls. Five of them are from Jensen and two have voice messages attached. He takes another bite of his sandwich and plays the messages.

Jensen sounds cheerful in the first one but not as much in the second. Jared wants to call him back and tell him he was busy, to come over, to rush over but he can’t bring himself to do it. His stomach is in knots now and he can’t finish his sandwich. 

Jensen’s on his mind while he brushes his teeth and climbs into bed. He lies awake staring at the ceiling, the night before is playing out in his head. The woodsy smell of Jensen’s cologne, the way he touched him, his mouth, and the kisses. 

He waited so long, always with Jensen in the back of his mind. Whenever he dated anyone else they had to live up to the JA standard, a silly rule Jared invented after the kiss, and really, not so silly because the way he feels right now, he’s spoiled for anyone that’s not Jensen. Even though he can’t get the nagging feeling out of his heart that Sunday, Jensen is going home, back to Dallas, and away from him. Long distance doesn’t work for him and even though it’s not that long of a drive between them, it’s still too far away. 

Every single one of those damned heartbreaking feelings is inching their way back to the surface again. Watching Jensen go back into the gymnasium after the kiss, watching him dance with Danneel Harris and then graduate and walk out of Jared’s life for the next 18yrs. Sunday is just graduation day all over again. 

 

When Jensen gets back to the hotel he’s tired. He wants to call Jared again, ask if he can come over but he doesn’t. He can’t, he won’t, but he wants too with every ounce of his being. 

He pours himself a scotch from one of the tiny bottles in the mini bar and throws it back. He looks out the window down onto his hometown. Street lights, stop lights and high rises but beyond that are the houses, one he grew up in, one where his family lived until he moved them closer to him. He hasn’t felt at home here in years, hasn’t been back here in possibly ten years but now there is an ache in his chest to be here. 

He tried for years to forget about his life here, tried to make it like his life didn’t start until college when he came out but there was always that first kiss, the one he shared with Jared popping up in his mind whenever he met someone new and they shared that proverbial first kiss. The way he felt when he did it, the way Jared returned it, wanted more of it, and the sparks it ignited inside of him. He never forgot Jared, couldn’t but he also never wanted to come back to his past again either, but he did and now he doesn’t want to leave it. 

 

 

Jared’s flitting about before the wedding. Making sure that all of the wedding party dresses fit exactly and that the bride is perfect. He watches Genevieve helping the bride’s maid to fix the veil over the brides head and he feels a tug at his heart. He’s a sucker for weddings and may very well be why he became a wedding planner.

He goes over to check the tuxes and he sees Jensen helping Jason with his bowtie, standing behind him while tying it and telling him not to be nervous, that he’s marrying the love of his life. He can’t help it but the scene makes him melt just a little bit more inside. He loves how Jensen looks in his tux, the red bowtie against the cream suit making his green eyes stand out even more and accentuating his freckles. His heart skips a beat.

“So, how is everything?” he says entering the room, trying to be professional and focusing on the groom. 

Jensen’s heart drops to his knees; he takes a deep breath and smiles. “Groom’s ready, how about the bride?”

“She’s beautiful,” Jared walks over and brushes Jason’s shoulders. “You’re a very lucky man,” he pats him on the back. “See you at the alter,” he looks down with an almost ashamed head bow then barely glances upward at Jensen, before leaving the room.

 

Jensen takes a deep breath and smiles trying to hide his concerned feelings as he goes back to helping Jason on with his jacket. He knows something’s up but now isn’t the time to approach Jared about it. He just hopes that he can talk to him at the reception.

The wedding goes off beautifully and Jared tries to leave for the reception hall before the bride and groom make their return march up the aisle. He’s ducking out of the side door when Jensen comes out; hands full of string and tin cans to tie onto the back of the limo. 

Jensen stops in his tracks. “Hey,” he says timidly.

“Hey,” Jared swallows and looks down like he’s guilty of something.

“So, I guess you’ve been really busy since yesterday,” he shifts the tin cans and they clang together as they fall through his arms.

Jared rubs the back of his neck nervously. “It’s been pretty hectic,” he bites his lower lip and squints into the bright sun to avoid looking Jensen in the eye while he lies to him.

“Yeah,” Jensen figures he’s lying to him. “Well, better get these put on the limo, don’t want to disappoint the happy couple,” he starts down the steps again.

Jared’s sick about lying. “I…” he calls out, his conscience getting the better of him. 

Jensen turns back around. “I have to get these on the limo,” he calls back. 

“Yeah, okay,” Jared bites back his emotions. He watches Jensen walk away.

When people start coming out of the church, Jared knows that this is the time to make his exit and to the reception hall to make sure everything is ready for the party. 

He walks right past Jensen as he’s decorating the car. He wants to say see you at the reception but he can’t, he just goes straight to his car and leaves.

 

There are so many things to finish up before the reception guests arrive. 

Jared’s busying himself; trying not to think about Jensen and how he must have hurt him, but knows that he wants to make it right, somehow.

The guests start filing around and Jared falls into the background, he’s not a greeter, he’s the planner, paid to keep everything running smoothly.

The reception is going very well, things are moving along swimmingly and everyone seems to be having a festive time.

Jensen’s giving his best man’s toast. It’s witty and loving as he tells the story of how the happy couple met with a few sweet dating antidotes and then he ends it on a very touching note about how they are true soul mates. 

Jared watches from the back, he gets a tear in his eye at all of the sentiment. He ducks into the bathroom and braces himself against the wall to get control of his emotions. _“Calm down Jared, be professional,”_ he’s wiping his eyes with some toilet tissue when the door opens and Jensen walks in.

He’s caught off guard when he sees him and turns to face the wall. He clears his throat and wipes his eyes one more time before turning around. “Hey,” he’s trying hard to hide his shaky voice.

“Hey,” Jensen tilts his head. “Have to recycle some of the champagne,” he jokes as he steps up to the urinal.

“Oh, yeah,” Jared smiles shyly. “I’m just, uh, taking a break, lots to keep me busy,” he winces at his cheesy excuse. He tries not to watch, tries really hard not to look in Jensen’s direction as he exposes himself. “So, going back tomorrow,” he’s making small talk to try and keep his wandering eyes preoccupied. He looks over after asking and quickly regrets it.

“Probably,” Jensen looks at Jared from over his shoulder as he’s relieving himself.

Jared looks down nervously not wanting to look Jensen in the eye while he’s at the urinal. “Yeah,” his voice is distant.

“You know it’s just Dallas, not that far away at all,” Jensen says as he’s washing his hands. He watches Jared’s expression in the mirror and sees the sadness.

“Yeah,” Jared’s still guarding himself and staring at his shoes.

“Jared,” he walks over and tilts Jared’s head so that he looks him in the eyes. “Are you afraid because I live far away? Is that why you didn’t answer my calls yesterday, do you think all the other night was; was just a one night stand for me?”

 

He looks into Jensen’s eyes; the warm touch of his fingers on Jared’s skin is sending soft tingles through him as he loses himself in those concerned green eyes. “I don’t,” he swallows and looks down then back up into Jensen’s eyes again. “I can’t do one night stands.”

“And you think I do?”

Jared thinks for a second and then answers with hesitation. “Maybe,” he furrows his brow and his lip quivers a little bit.

“Jared, I don’t just sleep around. The other night was special to me. I don’t know, I guess I have been waiting a very long time to take what we shared together for a fleeting second to another level. Maybe I’ve played it out in my head a thousand times, maybe I’ve wondered what would have happened if I had just given in and let myself be open back then but I didn’t and no amount of apologizing will change that.”

“I know things can’t be different in the past, I don’t want that, I want now. Being with you opened me up; I let everything that I’ve wanted for so long happen. Trust me, I was drunk, I know that and it helped lower my inhibition which was a good thing or it never would have happened,” Jared touches Jensen’s hand as it cups his chin. “I want you to be part of my life.”

“Oh Jared, I want to be part of your life,” he leans in and gently kisses Jared’s mouth. “I’ve wanted that since I walked into your shop a week ago. All of these things I’ve wondered about over the years, all of the feelings, the nights I fantasized about what might have happened became a reality when I saw you. I just wanted to run over and kiss you again, kiss you like all those years hadn’t been between us.”

Jared caresses the side of Jensen’s face. “I wanted you too,” he takes a deep breath. “I was so scared, so afraid that you’d reject me.”

“But I didn’t,” Jensen kiss him again, this time with more feeling, a deeper more passionate kiss.

Jared’s knees buckle and he wraps his arms around Jensen’s neck as he returns the passion fueled kiss.

“I need you in my life,” it’s like a confession when Jensen says it. His hands are gripping Jared’s shoulders as they press into each other.

“How is this going to work,” he pushes back with his whole body. “You’re leaving tomorrow.”

Jensen runs his fingers through Jared’s hair in a soothing manner. “I don’t **have** to leave tomorrow, or the next day. I could stay for a bit longer.”

“Really,” Jared’s smiling; his hazel eyes are filling with unshed tears of joy.

“It’s not like I have a boss, oh wait, I do. Me, and boss me says.. Take a vacation, you deserve it.”

Jared’s laughing. “I would listen to my boss if I were you,” he laughs. “Sounds like you have a very sensible boss.”

“Oh very, and very understanding too. I can pretty much do as I please and he can’t fire me.” Jensen’s working his mouth over Jared’s jaw.

Jared tilts his head back; he’s losing himself in Jensen’s words and touches. “I can’t wait to wake up beside you tomorrow,” his words are breathless. His hands are clutching Jensen’s hips.

“And every day after that,” Jensen’s pinning Jared to the wall with his weight, his knee is pushed between Jared’s legs as they clutch and writhe against each other. 

Jared pulls back so he can look into Jensen’s eyes. “What?”

“Nothing says I have to stay in Dallas, I can work anywhere. Don’t you want me to be with you if this works out?”

Jared pulls Jensen forward. “Of course,” he leans in and claims his mouth. “How could you think I wouldn’t?”

“I didn’t, I was just making sure,” he returns the fevered kiss.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens up. They’re caught off guard. They push apart and stand awkwardly facing each other.

“So,” Jensen stuffs his hands in his pocket to hide his erection. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Jared’s tone is uneasy as he quickly buttons up his suit coat to cover the bulging line his hard on is making.

Jensen goes out first, then Jared right behind him.

Jared’s walking close to Jensen, his fingers pinching the pleat of his jacket to keep him close as they make their way to the crowd formed around the cake.

Genevieve sees Jared and scowls at him. Jared just smiles and points to Jensen then mouths _Thank you_ to her for taking over when he so abruptly disappeared. She just gives him a confused look before turning her focus back to the bride and groom.

They stop beside the cake to watch the bride and groom cut the first slice and feed it to each other. They laugh as the cake is smeared unceremoniously over the bride and groom’s faces. 

“I can think of better places to smear that cake,” Jensen chuckles as he takes Jared’s hand and squeezes it tight.

“And then I can lick it off,” Jared waggles his eyebrows. 

Jensen smiles wide before leaning to kiss Jared as a camera flash goes off. They aren’t sure if they’re in the photo or not but they really aren’t worried about it. 

 

The sun’s shining through the window when Jensen opens his eyes, he squints and rolls over. He reaches for Jared but he’s not there. He sits up and looks around. He smells coffee and bacon. He has to investigate.

When he walks into the kitchen, Jared’s sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and eating a few slices of bacon while looking through a pile of photographs. 

“I wondered if the smell of coffee would stir you,” Jared laughs.

“Ha ha,” he mock laughs as he walks towards the fresh pot of coffee. “Wha’cha doing,” he’s pouring himself a cup of coffee before grabbing a slice of bacon off of Jared’s plate as he sits down.

“Just looking through some of the reception photos from Jason’s wedding. I found them at the shop yesterday tucked away under a pile of invoices.”

“Jeez, that was what, five months ago and you just found them.”

“They always make two sets, I gave all of the wedding photos to them but I must have only given one set of the reception pictures,” Jared shoves the ones he’s already looked at towards Jensen.

“Damn they had a lot of pictures taken.”

“Part of the package,” a huge smile grows across Jared’s face as he looks at another one of the pictures. “You have to see this one,” he scoots his chair over towards Jensen.

“What,” Jensen leans in as Jared tilts the picture and he sees them kissing next to the cake, it’s a photo of them. Not the cake, not the wedding couple but them. He looks at it and smiles. “I guess we were in that photo after all.”

Jared leans over and kisses Jensen’s cheek. “The best kiss at the wedding, in my opinion,” he puts his arm around Jensen’s shoulders.

“The absolute best,” he gives Jared a playful kiss on the lips.

The End


End file.
